Fox Switch
by Raven-2010
Summary: New born Naruto & Kagome each have a 9 tail fox put inside them to contain the foxe's & stop destruction, Kag's fox is male Naruto's female, what happens when on their 18th birthday dormant foxes awake and the 2 meet? Jokes romance LEMONS Naruto/Kag
1. Chapter 1 Salvation

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and VIZ Media, Rated R Lemons. **

Summary when they were babies Kagome, and Naruto each had a 9 tailed fox demon put into their bodies, in order to contain them, and save humanity from death and destruction. But Naruto's is female and Kagome's is male, what will happen when the two meet for the first time? Crossover **Inuyasha/Naruto, **characters ooc. Lol readers, updated extended Oct 14 2011, Naruto/Kagome

**Fox Switch**

**By Raven 2010 Feb 25 2011**

**Two warriors born, two nine tailed foxes caged, coming of age, dormant foxes awake**

Many years ago in separate villages two future warriors were born, they were Narruto Uzumaki, and Kagome Higurashi. And there were also two nine tailed foxes, one male and one female, that both needed to be contained to stop their uncontrolled destructive powers. In both cases the fox stood there ablaze in it's own flames, and with blazing rage filled eyes giving a glare that promised certain death. In each village 2 monks and 1 miko using an ancient ritual, and magic's began the ritual

"Power of the kami I summon thee come forth and fill me so that I may help bind this evil entity" Monk Moshin began

"In dormancy asleep you shall remain held by an unbreakable spiritual chain unable to spread destruction and pain. By the power of the kami I bind thee" Miko Akaashi recited

"Calm the wrath still rage this evil we must cage. On this day let us bind this being of sin and seal the fox deep within" Monk Miroku spoke the final part

Rage and pain filled screams filled the night air, as each fox was being drawn into and caged within their new vessel, and were successfully sealed inside the bodies of the two infants. Both children wore a tattoo like seal symbol on their stomachs keeping their fox locked inside, the female fox was put inside Naruto, and the male inside Kagome

Although putting a male fox inside a female body, or a female fox inside a male body was highly unusual, and never done, at the time there was no other way, or choice so for the first time in the history of this ritual being used it was done. Neither would know about the dormant nine tailed fox that dwelled within them until their eighteenth birthday when they came of age, the dormancy would end and the foxes would awake

"God forgive us but there was no other way" hokage Sarutobe said

"This one is going to be a devil and a half" Jiraiya said while gazing upon Naruto

"You say that after the boy has a kyuubi sealed inside him? Sarutobi asked in a mildly indignant tone

"No, I say it because it is his nature with or without the fox. Naruto is going to be a handful" Jiraiya answered "Take a good look at him"

Sarutobi did and at the same time read Naruto's eyes "Yes I see what you mean. He looks so much like his father, but will be a holy terror"

"Good luck, your gonna need lots of it" Jiraiya teased with his hand on Sarutobi's shoulder

"Oh what have I gotten myself into? Why me? Sarutobi said

"Aw don't worry I'm sure it'll be lots of fun" Jiraiya teased

"Gee your such a comfort"

Changes occurred heightened senses, smell, sight, hearing, seeing the future, and sensing things to come. Naruto, and Kagome were very different, Naruto was the fun loving, holy terror, prankster, ramen fiend, and hot headed, so was his fox. Kagome was laidback, relaxed, easy going, patient and reserved, as was her fox

The two grew up leading normal lives, except when they were both outcast by a few ignorant people because of what they were. Some ingrates who forgot that it was these two who saved villages, many lives, and stopped mass destruction by having a 9 tailed fox locked inside them, but then some people are ungrateful bastards no matter the circumstances

When Naruto's fox had awoke Jiraiya was in the midst of training him, Naruto who had leapt up, was in mid air, and was about to land a good kick on Jiraiya, when it hit him, at first for a few flash seconds he felt hot as if he had a fever, then he heard something

"What the hell? Naruto said when his body began feeling strange

"Well looks like somebody's awake" Jiraiya thought, seeing he strange expression on his students face "Somebody have to much sake? He teased

"Real funny pervy sage" Naruto shot back "I feel weird"

Fox

"**Oh great stuck inside a boy" who needs to go to hell this is it?"**

Naruto

"_**Hey? Wait a minute" who the hell are you? **_He said while landing on his ass **_"And get the hell outta my damn head"_**

Fox

"_**I am Shima, duh, boys are so dumb"**_

Naruto

"_**Shima, yeah like I'm supposed to know that, ya wise ass. And your proof of the stupidity of a female" **_he said to gripe her

Fox

"_**Well it's not my fault your dense, and a stupid boy"**_

Naruto

"_**Shut up and get the hell out of my head you non rent paying squatting rat"**_

Fox

"_**I'm not in your head, I am in you, numb nuts., Jeez" do you even have a brain?**_

Naruto

"_**Yeah well your getting out, if I gotta kill you to do it, believe it, you PMS, ing hag"**_

Fox

"_**Keep dreaming Nafruito" **_Shima wise cracked

Naruto

"_**Shut up, hema the he bitch" **_he said calling her that to piss her off, and it worked

"Naruto? Jiraiya called

"Yeah what pervy sage?

"I see you've met Shima"

"Pervy sage who the hell is this Shima? Why is she as she claims inside me? Which I don't believe" and what the hell's going on?

"Naruto it's a long story, lets take a rest and I'll tell you everything" Juraiya told him the whole story

"Oh great so you mean I'm stuck with this wise ass, pain in the ass, annoying, nine tailed fox pest, spec fucking tacular"

"Naruto language, and I'm not done yet"

"What do you mean your not done yet? Pervy sage I want that damn she pain outta me now"

"Your not the only one, there is another" Jiraiya said

"What? Oh you gotta be kidding me? Another guy like me? Poor bastard"

"No she, and her fox is male" Jiraiya told him

"Ah hahaha, a girl, w, with a male fox in inside of her" Naruto got out between laughs

"Oh man talk about conflict, wait till he experiences PMS for the first time"

"Naruto you are a sick puppy" Jiraiya commented "Her fox has also awoken from it's dormant state" Jiraiya said, then told him all about Kagome

"Say pervy sage who's training her? Jiraiya told him "Holy crap"

"And Naruto you and Shima can communicate with, and talk to each other through your minds, and others will be not able to hear your conversations"

"Awesome" Naruto replied

A few months later Kagome, and Tsunade were relaxing, and eating after an intense training session. Kagome was an exemplary student, she suddenly felt a rush of heat, and could swear she felt flames for a flash second, and then heard something but it was inside her head

Tsunade watched knowing what was going on "What the hell? Kagome exclaimed

"Looks like somebody's awake" Tsunade thought

Fox

"_**Oh man" what the hell? I'm in a female body, can't be I'm hallucinating"**_

Kagome

"_**What the hell? Who are you? And why are you in my head"**_

Fox

"_**I am Ryo, and I am not just in your head, I'm in your body"**_

Kagome

"_**Are you kidding me?**_

Fox

"_**No I assure you that I am not, I guess you could say we're stuck with each other" **_Ryo joked

Kagome

"_**Awww you poor kid" **_Kagome teased

Fox

"_**I can think of far worse things"**_

Kagome

"_**Man that means when I'm naked and look in the mirror you'll see all, oh crap, why would the kami's put a mans spirit inside a woman?**_

Fox

"_**I'll close my eyes, and first I am not the spirit of a man, second the kami's didn't do this, and third I am a nine tailed fox demon"**_

Kagome

"_**Whaaaaat? Gulp, oh no" but I don't understand how is it possible? I'm a miko, with miko powers, you're a demon"**_

"Kagome? You've met Ryo I presume? Tsunade said

"Ah, yeah guess I did" What's going on, and why are we sharing a body?"

"Don't go anywhere this is gonna take a while" Tsunade said, then proceeded to tell Kagome the whole thing "There is also another like you, Naruto Uzumaki, only his fox is female"

"Whoa" Kagome exclaimed

"Yup he's a real joker, trickster, notorious wise ass, and all around holy terror, and is hot headed, but Naruto also has a heart of gold" Tsunade explained "His fox's name is Shima"

Ryo

"_**Whaaat? Oh man he is so screwed, hehehe. Poor bastard" **_

Kagome

"_**What do you mean?**_

Ryo

"_**This Naruto's a wise ass, joker, holy terror, and hot headed, so is Shima, I know Shima all to well. If they do not kill or drive each other insane, or both it will be a miracle"**_

Kagome told Tsunade what was said "Ha, ha, ha, then they're a perfect match. I'd pay to see that battle" Tsunade replied while laughing "Oh and Kagome you and Ryo can talk through your minds, and others won't hear you

"Whoa, cool love it"

"You don't have to worry, Ryo is more laid back" Tsunade told her

"Poor thing trapped inside a girl" Kagome joked "But he doesn't seem to mind"

"Ryo is a true lover of the female species" Tsunade replied with a smirk

**Pervy sage's worst nightmare, not ramen again, and worms for one**

"Quit nagging kid" Jiraiya said

Tired from training "Aw come on pervy sage I'm tired and, and hungry" can't I go get some ramen? Please? Naruto pleaded "Pretty please? With hot sexy naked girls on top" he ragged and batted his eyes

"You are a sick pup, oh alright kid you've been good, and trained hard" said Jiraiya

"Thanks pervy sage"

"Maybe I'll come to, I can do some research while I'm in town"

"Yeah right more like stalking, peeping at, and spying on, poor unsuspecting women, and explorations in the practices of perversion" Naruto ragged

"What? I love the ladies. And many times they love me" Jiraiya answered "I'll have you know my research is vital, and legitimate, I am writing a book you know"

"Oh yeah then lets see some of what you've been working on" Said Naruto "Come on don't hide it I am absolutely dying of curiosity"

"Well I forgot to bring it with me"

"You mean more like forgot to write it period" Naruto needled "Hey pervy sage don't your cheeks hurt?

"My cheeks hurt, from what? What are you talking about?

"You know from getting slapped so much by mad victimized females. Hehehe" Naruto ragged

"Narutooooo" he yelled, and Naruto got the chase he wanted

They headed toward town, on their way there Jiraiya excused himself, after making the excuse that he needed to go pee, he walked away and headed into the woods. He stopped near the river, hid behind bushes and plants, and began watching the women that were bathing. Naruto followed him and waited, Jiraiya was so occupied peeping he let his guard down, Naruto snuck up behind him

"Hey ladies? Peeping tom in the bushes" Naruto said loudly "Pervy sage alert"

And at the same time Naruto shoved Jiraiya, Jiraiya went flying forward on his face landing at the feet of his female victims, who quickly began glaring daggers at the very nervous, wide eyed toad sage. Before Jiraiya could get up and make his escape he was surrounded by 7 furious females, who swiftly pounced on, trounced him, stripped then threw him into the water, while one of the others tied his clothes in knots then threw them in the water

"Naruto Slaezymaki, you will pay for this" Jiraiya promised

"Such kind loving words, have fun pervy sage" Naruto teased then ran like hell to town

During his run towards town, and his anticipation of ramen, Naruto's mouth was watering at the thoughts of it, however there was another who was not so happy about it, and was about to make it known

"Oh boy ramen, I can hardly wait" Naruto thought

Fox

"_**Not ramen again. Fucking sucking ramen" **_she wisecracked

_Naruto_

"_**What are you whining about? When you start paying rent then you can bitch" **_he ragged

Fox

"_**Ramen, ramen, ramen" do you ever eat anything else, like some meat, and vegetable's?**_

Naruto

"_**I eat what I like, so tooooo bad get used to it, I didn't ask to be stuck with a hag killjoy fox, with a crap attitude"**_

Fox

"_**Do you think I asked for, or enjoy being stuck inside an annoying immature, whiny brat like you? And a male one at that" why me?**_

Naruto

"_**Oh yeah well if you think being stuck with you, a bitchy female having PMS 24 7 fox, with a freakin attitude problem is any fun, then you got another think coming, being stuck with you ain't no picnic either, believe it"**_

Fox

"_**Miserable useless human"**_

Naruto

"_**Mangy should be a fur floor rug fox, hehehe"**_

Fox

"_**There, consider this my gift to you" **_Shima said while making his body hot with her powers

Naruto

_**What the hell? I otta skin you, then make gloves out of you"**_

Fox

"_**Ooo I think somebody needs a girlfriend, then he wouldn't be so frustrated" What is your hand getting tired, to much stroking the log, hmmm?**_

Naruto

"_**Dry rusty hole, hah? Ooo and I think somebody needs a boyfriend" **_Naruto mocked **_"But you can forget it cause I like girls, so it ain't happening" _**

Fox

"_**Fine oh bitchy one, find me a suitable female then I will gladly leave"**_

Naruto

"_**Hah, like there's any dumb enough"**_

Fox

"_**Awww I think somebody loves me, even though he'll never admit it"**_

Naruto

"_**Eeew as if"**_

Fox

"_**Smooches, love you to, see ya later butt munch" **_it said and was gone

Naruto

"_**Hey wait a minute, you get back here and fight like a man, ah forget it"**_

Jiraiya finally made it to town, and he was looking for Naruto, his mind filled with wicked revenge scenarios. Naruto had just finished his third bowl of ramen, in a flash Jiraiya had a bucket of huge fat worms down the back of Naruto's pants, Naruto jumped up off of his seat, squirming, and at the same time

"Eeeeeeeee" what the hell is this shit? Naruto screamed

Then looked he saw the worms that were now crawling all over his private parts, then looked and saw Jiraiya standing there grinning looking like the cat that ate the canary. Naruto then with murder in his eyes glared daggers at Jiraiya

"Whaaat? Jiraiya said in an angelic voice

"Jiraiyaaaaaaa" Naruto screamed

"Oh crap he never calls me by my name" Jiraiys thought "Is there a problem?

"Pervy sage I'm gonna kill you" like a child Jiraiya stuck his tongue out and ran "Get back here you sissy, and die like a man, you wuss"

"Catch me if you can" Jiraiya taunted

That afternoon Naruto waited for Jiraiya to go into town, Knowing that Jiraiya would go into his favorite bar, and hang out with the women there. Naruto followed him and patiently waited, Jiraiya was sitting in the middle of the room with a group of beautiful women, and quite enjoying himself, Naruto casually walked in, then did his sexy jutso turning into a woman

"Ahhhhhh" Jiraiya screamed and jumped up "Eeew Naruto how many times have I told you to stop doing that, it's really sick

"Ooo what's the matter big boy don't you have any lovin for me? Would you really turn a girl in need away? Naruto said sexily in a girly voice "You didn't complain when you grabbed my ass earlier"

"No but I will pound a boy in need of discipline" Jiraiya replied "How do you want to die fast or slow, cause I can go either way myself, both if you like"

"Both ways" hah? Aw pervy sagey wagey don't be that way" Naruto taunted in a girlish voice

"Kid your about to die" Jiraiya said, and Naruto ran

"Ooooo I feel the love" Naruto ragged while being chased "Spank me daddy, spank me"

**Ryo's dread, the visit from hell, miko fox and sake**

Unlike Naruto and his fox Kagome and her fox peacefully co existed, were buddies, and got along really well. But then one day when that particular thing started for the first time then neither was very happy, a damnable cursed day also known as hells visit

Kagome

"_**Gods it's times like this I wish I were male. Maybe I could get a sex change operation" **_she joked

Fox

"_**Oh why me? Now I know how females in labor feel" what the hell is this pain? I'm gonna die, just kill me now and end my misery"**_

Kagome

"_**Period, I just started my first period, foxy kill me now" pretty please?**_

Fox

"_**Ohhhhh we are so screwed" how can so called mother nature be such a cruel bitch?**_

Kagome

"_**Sorry dude, Ah fuck" **_Kagome said while another cramp hit hard **_"We need booze and reefer, yeah lots of reefer"_**

Fox

"_**Please somebody kill me now"**_

Kagome

"_**Aw don't say that, I agree it is unfair that you suffer these damnable female miseries with me. You've been a good kid" **_she teased **_"So tell you what" what's say we go have some sake? Forget about, and escape this hell we're in"_**

Fox

"_**You mean it? You'd really do that for me? Oh you're my bestest friend"**_

Kagome

"_**Hell yeah" and you know what else? My roommate, and best friend"**_

Fox

"_**What?**_

Kagome

"_**We're gonna be doing this every month"**_

Fox

"_**Yay, I wuv you to pieces" **_It teased

Kagome

"_**A drinking we will go, a drinking we will go we'll soon be so drunk no pain will we know" **_She teasingly sang

Kagome headed to the restaurant, she was well known there by the owner and staff, she happily anticipating drinking herself into happy land, and escaping from the hell of her monthly visitor. She sat for a while taking her time enjoying her sake, and soon she was to happy to remember what the hell had made her so miserable in the first place. Jiraiya who had come to the village to see Tsunade, walked in saw her and looked with a knowing grin

Fox

"_**Weeeee" wait how many nails, oh yeah I mean tails do I have?" let me see, damn I forgot, 7 1 5 3 2, damn it, okay lets try this again 8 2 4 1, crap I can't remember, that's wrong I think, ah screw it" how many snails, I mean tails do I have? **_Ryo said with slurred speech

Kagome

"_**Aw my wittle foxy woxy is happy"**_ she teased **_"You have 9 tails handsome"_**

Fox

"_**Oh, oh yeah 9" who w, would have thunk it" **_he joked with slurred speach

Kagome

"_**There once was a fox with curly red lox, he is so pretty and he's my best buddy. Hehehe Kagy happy now"**_

Fox

"_**Your eight sheets to the wind"**_

Kagome

"_**And your not, mister drunk as a skunk" **_she teased

Fox

"_**Happy crappy birthday to me, happy crappy birthday to me, I love sake, hallelujah I'm free, and just a little tipsy" **_Ryo sang

Jiraiya walked over to Kagome "Hello Kagome, I'm Jiraiya"

"Oh yeah, Tsunade mentioned you to me a couple times, ice, I mean nice to meet you" she drunkenly replied

"So how are things going between you and Ryo? Jiraiya asked

"Great, except the poor thing's really drunk right now, he's a good womb mate" get it? She said and gently poked Jiraiya in the ribs with her elbow "I mean roommate, hehehe"

"Ah ha I think your also drunk as well" Jiraiya said

"Aw Jiraiya sensei you say the nicest things, hehehehehe" Kagome teased and laughed

"Okay so why have you gotten yourself so drunk? He asked

"Shhhh, it's a seekwet, I mean secret, girl stuff, can't tell ya, I'm sworn to secrecy by the girls union. If I tell you then I'd have to kill you. Ryo's the only male allowed to have such secret knowledge cause he's speckle, ah special"

"Ah ha? That little monthly visitor? Jiraiya said grinning

"Damn it" who told you? She asked with false fury "They let the secret out, you can't tell anybody you know if word got out they'll execute me"

"Oh I am very well acquainted with female functions" he said grinning at her wide eyed surprised look "I won't tell a soul, promise, now lets get you home"

'Hey sensei can I go out and play? Kagome drunkenly joked "Want a drinky poo?

Although Kagome could walk Jiraiya picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and carried her back to the village . And on the way there without intending to Kagome showed Jiraiya her vocal talents

"_**Well I'm drunk as a skunk and I'm locked in the trunk of my car, and I ain't gonna try to escape cause I know **__**I won't get to far. Happy anniversary I'm so happy**_" Kagome playfully sang

At the village "Jiraiya what's this? you come bearing gifts" Tsunade joked

"Maybe next time, but right now I'm returning something"

"Oh really like what? I don't recall you borrowing anything" she teased

Juriaya turned around so that Kagome was facing Tsunade "Hi boss lady" what's up? Like my new car? He's a new model called the toad sage 5000. He come's with his own heating system to, hehehe" Kagome said "Want a ride?

"Hm" Kag's let me guess, you took you and Ryo out for a little drink? Tsunade said

"Sure why not? he's a good boy, and a great fweeking, I mean freaking drinking buddy"

Juraiya set Kagome down onto one of the chairs. He and Tsunade were discussing, and making plans for the big upcoming tournament, all the different groups from the other villages would be meeting there, there would be various matches, competitions, training, and a meeting that would make history

"This is going to be fun" if you know what I mean? Tsunade said

"Yes and I can hardly wait" Juraiya replied

**First meeting, fun and games, getting to know you, and a kiss to remember**

Kagome, Juraiya, and Tsunade arrived at the hidden leaf village, all the groups from the other villages would be attending school there till the tournament began. The groups were already gathered, Tsunade entered the classroom first, and she was soon greeted with a familiar greeting

"Grandma Tsunade" Naruto said

"How do you wanna die? will you stop calling me that? Weasel boy" she ragged

Then Jiraiya walked over to where Tsunade was "Pervy sage? What are you doing here?

"Narutooo" how many times have I told you to stop calling me that? Jiraiya scolded

"I will when you stop being pervy, pervy sage" snickers echoed throughout the classroom

Kakashi signaled Kagome to come to the front of the class, she did "Class this is Kagome Higurashi"

"Gulp, wow" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at her, then swallowed hard "Wow"

Kagome, and Naruto locked eyes, then suddenly felt hot, they did not know why but their foxes were heating up. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade noticed it, and also saw their suddenly reddish aura's, and the three glanced at each other with knowing looks

"Hi Kagome I'm Naruto, you can sit with me if you want"

"She can sit with me" other boys in the class offered

"Oh no you don't, you bunch of vultures, I offered first, so that means I get first dibs" Naruto informed them

"Get bent" was their reply

"And let the competition begin" Kakashi whispered to Tsunade, and Jiraiya

"Somehow I think Naruto has already won the war, before the battle even started" Juraiya commented as Kagome took a seat next to Naruto

"Hey there brown eyes" Naruto greeted

"Hey blue eyes" Kagome answered

Yes and Naruto sat wearing the biggest I won the best prize of all smile, and Kagome was smiling brightly right back at him "Ooooo Naruto's in love" Sasuke teased while playfully smacking Naruto upside the head, the other's made kissing sounds

"Oh like you are with Sakura, hehehe" Naruto teased and laughed, then made kissing noises "When's the wedding?

"When's the funeral? As in yours? Sasuke replied

Foxes mind speak

Ryo

"_**Well Shima nice to see you again" are you being a good girl?**_

Shima

"_**And I am very happy to see you again as well" aren't I always a good girl? So tell me what's it like being inside a female?**_

Ryo

"_**She's a gracious host, treats me kindly, we get along very well. And she is my buddy"**_

Shima

"_**Lucky bastard, mine's an obnoxious, egotistical, annoying brat. Who is badly in need of a good paddling"**_

Ryo

"**Yes but from what I hear you two are well matched"**

Shima

"_**Yeah if you call being a pain in the ass matched"**_

Ryo

"_**hehehe" **_Ryo laughed **_"I think he's going to be to occupied to bother with much of anything else"_**

Shima

"_**Yes I see what you mean"**_

"Have you told Kagome about the fox switch? Jiraiya asked Tsunade

"No" did you tell Naruto?

"Nope, Tsunade some mysteries are best left to be discovered" Jiraiya replied

"You two are devious, sneaky, secretive, and sooo evil, I love it" Kakashi commented

"Thank you" they replied

"Now children lets wait for the fun to start" Jiraiya joked

During practice, martial arts, and hand to hand combat, training Naruto thoroughly enjoyed getting Kagome in different positions. And sweet little Kagome equally enjoyed putting Naruto in a choke hold, he'd never admit it but he secretly loved it, any excuse to have contact with the object of his affections was fine with him

"Give him a noogie, give him a noogie" The other students cheered on

"Gee thanks you bunch of finks" Naruto responded

"Youuur welcome" they unanimously said

"Kagome, and Naruto sitting in a tree k- i- s -s- i- n -g, first comes loves then comes marriage, then comes Kagome pushing Naruto in a baby carriage, oh he looks so cute wearing only his birthday suit" Shikamaru razzed

"I'm gonna kill you, believe it" Naruto yelled

"Coochy coo" Neji teased "Aw what a pretty baby. Goo, goo, ga, ga"

"Alright children less play, and more training" Jiraiya said with a grin

"Awww, yesss sensei" they answered in unison

With Kagome around Naruto was unusually quiet, subdued, and happy "So what's your fox like? Naruto asked Kagome

"He's a real sweetheart, relaxed, calm, and content" what's yours like? She asked

"She's a real uptight pain in the ass" Naruto replied "Hey Kagome want to get something to eat?

"Sure"

Foxes

Shima

"_**Gods if it's ramen again I am going to find a way out of here and kill him"**_

Ryo

"_**Aw Shima ramen's good for you, it'll keep your fur nice and shiny, and your pelt strong" **_he teased

Shima

"_**Shut it Ryo"**_

Naruto took Kagome to The Jade Dragon, his favorite restaurant, turns out they both loved barbecued spareribs, rice, and vegetables,. So they had the combo platter where you get all this and more, what they had forgotten is that they were not the only ones at this feast

Foxes

Shima

"_**Yaaaaay, finally something besides freaking ramen" **_she said and did a fox happy dance **_"I hope your Kagome stays around, she really has a civilizing effect on Naruto"_**

Ryo

"_**God I'm in heaven, ah this is better then sex, well maybe not better then sex, but definitely a runner up" **_

Shima

"_**Lecherous, horny bastard" **_she teased

Ryo

"_**Hah, look who's talking sex fiend wench. I'm a virgin compared to you"**_

"So Kagome how do you like the food? Naruto asked

"Oh my god I love it, I think I died and went to heaven"

"Thought you would, this place has the best food in the whole village, maybe in all Japan" proud smiling Naruto replied

The two locked eyes "Um, you know Naruto I was thinking if you like the idea, maybe we could hang out"

"Like it, I love it, hey we can eat lunch together at school, if you want" Naruto added

"Naruto I really like you"

"I like you to" Kagome?

"Yes?

"Do you have a boyfriend?

"No, maybe some day" she answered with a look of longing "God he's so hot, and those eyes it's like looking into an ocean. Bet he's got a sexy little body to"

"Gotta do it" Naruto thought, then moved over close to Kagome, yawned, stretched his arm, then casually slipped it around her shoulders

"Ah yes he's using the classic yawn and stretch" Kagome thought "Thanks I was kind of cool" she teased

"I, is it alright? I can move if you want" Naruto said nervously

"Don't you dare" she said then put her head on his shoulder, then snaked her arms around his lean waist, so Naruto put his arms around her "Hm this is nice" she cooed

Naruto looked deep into her eyes with a soul piercing gaze, Kagome could swear she felt all the way to her very core. Kagome was so lost in Naruto's eyes, that at first she didn't notice him leaning in, till she felt his lips on hers, the second contact was made both felt a surge of heat shoot through them, at first the kiss was chaste but soon became one filled with fiery passion, and want

The restaurant owner, staff, and customers all looked on approvingly, with admiration, the owner, his family, the staff, and some of the customers knew Naruto and were pleased to see him so happy. Not having his parents growing up he had been a somewhat lonely kid,. Kagome reached up with one hand and gently laid on the side of Naruto's face, and kissed him back, he felt a jolt when he felt her tongue in his mouth

Both were fevered, and for a few fleeting seconds could have sworn that they had felt like they where surrounded by flames, but ignored it. After a half hour of kissing each other senseless the two broke for air "Wow Kagome I never experienced a kiss like that before in my life, I've had a kiss before but nothing like this" Naruto said

"Same here, that was amazing, I don't know about you but I could have sworn for a few seconds I felt surrounded by flames" she stated

"Me to" Naruto answered "Our foxes, I completely forgot about them"

"You don't suppose?

"That they like each other" he responded

"It is possible, yours is female, mines male" Kagome added

"Hehehehehe, that'd be so cool" Naruto said and laughed "Mine needs a boyfriend"

Foxes

Shima

"_**Don't you dare say a word"**_

Ryo

"_**Who me? I am an innocent male"**_

Shima

"_**I know that look"**_

Ryo

"_**Rape" **_he ragged

Shima

"_**If I ever get out of here I will bite you so hard you will weep then beg for mercy"**_

Ryo

"_**I knew you were kinky, bite me baby, bite me" **_he teased

Naruto held Kagome's hand while he walked her back to the village, when they got to her place they stopped, Naruto cupped her face in his hands and kissed her "Thank you and goodnight Kagome, I will see you tomorrow"

"Thank you Sexyruto"

"I like it Hottygome, but don't' use my new nick name in front of the others yet" he said

"Deal, and I like mine to"

"Wanna go out with me tomorrow? Naruto asked

"You know I do" she teased

"Kagome I want to ask you something"

"Okay, me first" She said, Naruto had butterflies doing back flips in his stomach "Naruto, um" will? She stammed slightly "Naruto will you be my boyfriend?

"Alright" he said excitedly "I'm your boyfriend, believe it" then picked Kagome up kissed, and spun her around, when they unlocked lips "I was just about to ask you to be my girlfriend, you beat me to it"

"Uh oh, sorry, hope I didn't ruin it for you" Kagome replied

"Don't be, and you didn't ruin a thing, having a girl make the first move is totally cool" he told her

"Wow I love your eyes they reminded me of the ocean" Kagome complemented

"And yours are like chocolate, and long black hair my favorites"

"Thank you" moon eyed Kagome said, they hugged and kissed then said goodnight

**Lip balm, breath spray, teasing, and Naruto's twisted revenge**

The next morning just out side the school grounds Jiraiya was standing there "Good morning pervy sage" Naruto greeted as he and Kagome neared

"Naruto, I have a name it's Jiraiya" why me?

"Chill out pervy sage" Naruto teased

"Good morning Jiraiya sensei" Kagome said

"Good morning Kagome" Jiraiya said "You see Naruta that's how you do it, she used my name, you could take lessons from her" Jiraiya wisecracked

"Oooooh" Naruto fumed at his new nick name, then started to walk away

"Naruto a word"

"Yeah like what? You old goat" then stopped

"Now don't be like that, I've got something for you" Jiraiya said

"What a perverts instruction manual? Hehehe" Naruto answered and laughed

"Here wise guy, and I have something for Kagome to" Jiraiya said then handed them the items

Kagome, and Naruto looked Jiraiya had given them each a tube of lip balm and breath spray "Jerkraiya" what the hell? Naruto said making fun of his name

"I saw you two last night and thought you could use this, you know the ladies love soft lips, and fresh breath" Jiraiya said, Kagome was laughing so hard she nearly peed her pants

"Kiss my a" Naruto started to say

"Now, now, now Ruto be nice when someone gives you gifts" Jiraiya taunted

"Jir, Jirai, Jiraiya sensei I love you, this is hilarious" Kagome said

"Ooooooo, miserable old goat" Naruto fumed fists clenched at his sides "Gifts ha, I'll give ya gifts, hehehe" Naruto thought and smiled evilly internally

After morning training was done, it was just before lunchtime, which gave Naruto time to do what he had been planning all day. It was now time for lunch Kakshi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and all the other trainers were sitting together. A young man entered with a picnic basket in hand, with a white linen cloth covering the contents in the center of it

"Why do I get the feeling that the shit is about to hit the fan? Kakashi whispered to Tsunade

"Yes and it has Naruto written all over it" Tsunade replied "Any time now boom"

"Good afternoon "could you direct me to Jiraiya? the delivery man asked

"Yes I am Jiraiya"

"This is for you sir" the young man said

'Thank you"

"What do you suppose it is Jiraiya" asked Kakashi

"A gift from one of my ladies, a basket filled with a banquet, there's a lot here, to much for one person, we can share it" Jiraiya offered

"Okay, thanks" they said in unison, seeing the small card tied to the handle of the basket, Jiraiya untied, then proceeded to read it

_**My dearest handsome Jiraiya this is to show you my thanks, and gratitude, and to let you know that I think of you. I made the same meal we shared that unforgettable, beautiful, fiery night, when you taste it you'll remember who I am**_

_**Yours always**_

_**Miss Mysterious**_

"Jiraiya you old dog you" Kakashi teased

"This dog may be old but he's got more bite then bark"

Jiraiya was greatly anticipating delicious home cooked food, he eagerly removed the linen cloth from the basket, looked, his eyes immediately widened, he gulped, and his face flushed white with shock. Inside he saw a huge mound of condoms in every color there was, some were ribbed, had bumps, others glowed in the dark, and a few had small feathers on them, the feathered ones he'd never seen before, there were flavored ones to

But that was not the only surprise, upon further inspection he found something that was partly sticking out from under the condoms on the top. Jiraiya moved a few aside and when he saw what it was he gasped in shock, while horror covered his face. Sitting there was a huge long rubber penis, and there was a note on the middle that read, to keep you company on those cold winter nights

"Narutooooooo" Jiraiya screamed

"Bon appetite pervy sage" Naruto taunted and ran as Jiraiya leapt over the table in pursuit

"And be gentle with the other thing he's delicate"

"Get back here you slimy little weasel, your not gonna live long enough to see 21" Jiraiya promised

Fox

Shima

"_**Go left, go left, he's closing in on us and will get you if you don't. Ooo this is fun, we do fun stuff like this more often"**_

Naruto

"_**Hey for once we agree on something"**_

Shima

"_**What can I say? foxes love fun, and pranks, it's our specialty"**_

Naruto

"_**You know having you around isn't so bad after all"**_

Shima

"_**Gee thanks partner in crime"**_

Tsunade and the other trainers were rolling in fits of laughter, while the students took bets on who was going to win. Giggling Kagome walked over to Tsunade "Tell me do they always do things like that?

"Kagome we've known Naruto since he was twelve, Naruto's 18 now, Jiraiya's 45, and their still at it, I swear when their ninety they'll still be at it"

"Life will never be boring with those two" Kagome replied

During the three weeks they were together, Naruto, and Kagome had become inseparable, and very serious about each other. Naruto had a romantic late day picnic planned for Kagome and himself, he had a basket of home cooked food packed, and a blanket. He was going to take her to his secret hide out in a part of the woods where no one really went

Later that afternoon after he bathed and groomed, Naruto went and got Kagome then took her to his secret place for their picnic. He laid the blanket on the ground, he was surprised to see Kagome pull out a light weight blue comforter that she had tightly rolled up in a bag she had brought with her, he smiled

"Incase we get cold" she said with a smile

"Thanks, I'm glad you thought of it" Naruto said "Oh I can think of a mutually fun way to keep warm" he thought

Fox Shima

"_**Horny perverted little bastard, somebody wants to get busy and get some booty. Get your freak on" **_she ragged

Naruto

"_**Ah shut up, I'm gonna tie you to a stick and use you as a dust mop"**_

Ryo

"_**Oh leave the boy alone"**_

Shima

"_**Ah bite me fox boy"**_

"Ryo

"_**Hehehe" **_he laughed, then snapped his jaws

Shima

"_**Do and you die"**_

They sat on the blanket and ate dinner, Naruto had cooked chicken, rice, vegetables, and brought fruit for desert. After they ate Naruto started to slowly feed Kagome strawberries, she did the same to him, there was one last fat one left he started feeding it to her, at the same time she was finishing the last bite he started kissing her neck, he felt heated blood rush throughout his body setting it on fire

"Naruto" she moaned

"Kagome" he whispered against her neck, his hot breath grazing her heated skin

Though they never could before, now like dogs they could scent each other "You smell so good, that feels good" Kagome commented while his lips continued their assault on her neck

"You smell and taste good" he replied

**Lemons start**

He took her lips hard and fast with his, their animal instincts taking over, he was losing all self control fast, so was she. Kagome slipped her hands under his shirt, loving the feel of his muscular body, as her hands explored it. Naruto was on fire, he slipped his hands under her top, and let his hands wander upward, when he got to her breasts he nearly lost his mind when he found her braless

"C cups, yes" he mentally shouted

"Ah his hands feel so good" she thought

Naruto gently cupped her breasts in his loving hands, he hiked her shirt up, broke their kiss, then gently sucked on them like a hungry pup, Kagome slid one hand down and fondled his hardened manhood through his pants, and discovered he was very well endowed, he was wearing pull on pants, so she reached down inside and got a really good feel, he groaned

He pulled her shirt over her head, and removed it, seeing her opportunity Kagome repeated his actions on him "You are so hot" she complimented "And so good with your hands. You must've done this before"

"And your so sexy, you are making me insane" he replied "But I've never gone beyond a kiss with a girl before you. Must be the foxes instincts"

She looked him in the eyes with an intensity he'd never seen in a woman's eyes before "I love you Naruto"

"Me to, I think almost from the first day I met you" he said

On their knees in front of each other he took her skirt and panties off with one gentle pull. Kagome gently pushed him down onto his back, then kissed her way down to his waist, and slowly slid his pants underwear and all off at the same time. Like a cat she licked his thighs, then teasingly licked his length up and down, then licked her way up to his chest and sucked his nipples, causing him to arch his back

"Damn she's good" he thought

She then perched above him and kissed him hungrily he put his tongue in her mouth, and pulled her down, then gently felt her ass. She thrust her hips into his, his long thick length twitched with anticipation, without breaking their now savage kiss he turned them over until he was on top, Kagome's legs went around the backs of his

The second he entered her and began thrusting in and out an overwhelming almost unbearable surge of intense pleasure the two had never experienced before shot through them. At the same time both felt strange, an ethereal glow surrounded them, a power surge rushed through their bodies, and a fiery heat engulfed them. The lovers were on pleasure overload

And at that exact moment while their powers swirled around them and merged that's when their foxes floated up and out of they're bodies, and hovered above them still locked in they're own intimate connection, turned in a circular motion and switched bodies, Ryo went into Naruto, and Shima into Kagome, if anyone else had seen them, they'd also have seen Shima, and Ryo

Foxes

Ryo

"_**Lecherous, horny bastard, you called me earlier, now I will show you horny bastard"**_

Shima

"_**Gulp, oh crap"**_

Ryo

"_**Yes, oh crap indeed" **_was his reply, and he thrust hard **_"There is that horny bastard enough for you? _**He teased

Shima

"_**Oh shut up" are you going to talk me to death, or fuck me to death?**_

Ryo

"_**Taunting wench" **_he replied and pounded into furiously

Shima

"_**Ryooo"**_

Naruto, and Kagome's climaxes began, and a sudden strange urge hit them, call it instinct, they bit each other on their pulse points, on the left sides of they're necks, with their newly formed fangs, both hung on for a few seconds the taste of each others blood further fueling them on, then they released each other, Shima, and Ryo had also marked each other at the same time Naruto, and Kagome did

"_**Na, Narutooooo"**_

"_**Kagome" **_they cried out while they exploded together, but neither one was done yet "Ka, Kagome I need more"

"More, yes Naruto, harder go harder" both slightly had the appearance of foxes in their features

Kagome screamed his name as more climaxes claimed her. And Naruto was right with her, without stopping, or separating, Kagome turned them so that she was now on top, she started riding him. Looking up Naruto saw her glowing blood red eyes, and fangs, and she his

"Yes ride me" Naruto coaxed with a growl

Foxes

Shima

"_**Now who's showing who?**_

Ryo

"_**Ah shut up and keep riding me"**_

Shima

"_**Buckle up fox boy it's gonna be a long ride"**_

Kagome stopped for a few seconds, rolled her hips, and ground against him _**"Oh shit Kagomeeeee" **_and both came

"Damn Naruto I love fucking you" feeling him twitch inside her" That's it I want to feel you come again"

"Kagome harder, I, I'm going t" he gasped, and for a moment lost his ability to speak, then _**"Oh fuck yesss" **_he called out, and she was right with him

Naruto put her on her hands and Knees, mounted, and reentered her from behind, at the same time he gently kneaded her breasts. Feeling kinky he licked her back, then nipped her neck, when he felt her begin to tighten around him he sped up his pace. Kagome reached back one hand cupped and played with his balls gently rolling them around in her hand, when he began slamming hard and fast into her she let go

"Uhhh" Naruto

"Come Kagome, come for me" He said seductively, his voice inhumanly deep and husky

"Ooooo, give it to me hard, mmm yes, faster" she said then she clamped tight "_**Naruto ahhhhh"**_

"_**Yeees" **_Naruto exclaimed with his release, they never did go back to the village that night

**Lemons end**

The next morning when they awoke, they felt their necks where they had bitten one another, then looked at their reflections in the hot spring water, and saw the marks they'd given each other "What's this" Kagome questioned

"I think it means we're mates"

"Hey do you feel different? She asked

"Yes, Shima's gone, and there's som" he started but was cut off

"Ryo is gone" but Naruto? Shima's in me"

"Yeah and I've got Ryo" he replied "I got a boy fox, I got a boy fox, woo hoo" he said, then did a happy dance "I'm a boy again" he joked, wise ass put Kagome's hand on his rod "See all boy"

Foxes

Shima

"_**I got a girl, finally, yay girl power"**_

Ryo

"_**Oh mate" wanna play doctor?**_

Shima

"**Horn dog"**

Ryo

"_**Duh, no shit"**_

**Lemon starts**

Naruto, and Kagome climbed into the hot spring, then proceeded to wash each other with the soap she had brought with her. With a good amount of soap on his hand Naruto who was still behind Kagome after washing her back and hair, slid his hand between her legs and massaged her womanhood, had her ravenous with lust, and coming hard, Kagome reached around in back of herself took hold of and stroked his shaft up and down

"Kagome"

Naruto was so hot and hard he ached, before she could blink Naruto had Kagome held her up and against the rocks of the hot spring bank, he pounded into her relentlessly, till both were screaming their releases. Kagome wanted more and with her legs wrapped around his waist she began sliding up and down his shaft, and repeatedly took him over the edge with her

**Lemon ends **

Hours later the love birds returned to the village "Welcome back lord Humpruto" Jirairya ragged Naruto "And you can still walk I see"

"Pervy sage is it standing up, or laying down? If you know what I mean" Naruto wisecracked

"Hm I see you have Ryo, Kagome has Shima, and you two are mated" Jiraiya commented wearing a grin "Congratulations on the fox switch, and union"

"Wait a minute, you knew about that and you didn't tell me" Naruto said in an indignant tone

"Yes, and the fox switch can only be done while doing it" Jiraiya said and wiggled his eyebrows

"Now that he's gotten laid he should be more laid back and relaxed" Kakashi who had just arrived teased

"Oh great" what is the whole freaking school going to be today's greeting committee? Naruto griped

"Not only a good lay, but now he's got Ryo so maybe he wont be such a prank playing wiseass, and pain in the ass" Jiraiya wisecracked

When Kiba and the others saw them _**"Here come the bride and groom, just back from their long ass honeymoon. Her bones he was jumping now his ass is dragging from all that humping**_" they sang in unison

"Frustrated virgins" Naruto said to rattle their cages, then laughed

"Now, now children play nice" Jiraiya teased,

Naruto, and Kagome moved in together and were very happy. With Shima inside her Kagome was a wise ass, joker and a half, and very playful. With Ryo in him Naruto was calmer, and not so hot headed. However when provoked Naruto, and Kagome worked together to pull the wickedest pranks on the tormenter, and were nicknamed the twin terrors


	2. Chapter 2 An Accidental Creation

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, Rated R Lemon**

Thanks to an accident, Naruto's female fox and Kagome's male fox switch bodies. In addition, the crap hit's the fan in hilarious ways. Crossover **Inuyasha/Naruto, **complete one shot, Naruto/Kag

**Fox Switch 2**

**By Raven 2010, Oct 8 2011**

**Prank wars, bombs away, new girl**

It was a day like any other day, the usual prank war, today's target was kakashi, and poor unsuspecting Kakashi entered the classroom and said good morning. The second he sat down not only did his chair collapse, but a dye bomb exploded coloring Kakashi bright neon hot pink, the dye bomb had something extra in it that wasn't known until a skunk like odor filled the classroom

"Hey sensei next time you gotta let one rip would go to the bathroom, or tell us so we can leave the classroom first?" Naruto teased

"Really" how about I take your precious jewel away from you" Kakashi shot back

"Now, now, now teach don't get your skirt in a twist. My sausage and meatballs are off limits"

"Why it wasn't your jewels I was referring to. Ramen, no ramen for the next three months" Kakashi said

"But Kakashi Sensei you can't do that I'll die. That's going overboard on the punishment"

'Now Naruto I'm being kind, and do not even think of sneaking off to try and get any ramen because from now on you will be being watched around the clock" got it?

"Nooo" pretty please? I'll be a good boy"

"Cough pussy cough" Sasuke ragged

"Naruto? Kakashi called

"Yes Kakashi sensei? Naruto answered

"I am to tired to care, and to bored to waste my time"

"Wh, what? Puzzled Naruto queried

'Yes I know you are expecting your usual chase but you can forget it"

"Oh shit" the rest of the students thought

Over the next few days just as Kakashi had promised he made sure Naruto's every attempt to obtain ramen was thwarted, Naruto was going totally insane with want for ramen. Yes Kakashi was the cat toying with the poor mouse before moving in for the kill, watching his favorite little he devil squirm was just to much fun, Naruto was on pins and needles all day, and practically squirming in his seat, class ended and all left

The following day Naruto waited for hours, snuck off, and somehow managed to get hold of ramen, so wrapped up in his victory was he that he had no idea he was being watched by eager eyes. Naruto sat down, licked his lips in anticipation, and sat the lidded bowl down on the table, he looked around as if to make sure no one was around to catch him, after all he still had time to go on Kakashi's punishment until his no ramen sentence ended

Eagerly Naruto pulled the lid back and saw worms in place of his ramen, then out popped small snakes "Ahhhhhhhhh" he screamed, many of the snakes landed on him and swiftly made their way under his clothes "Nooooooo, get out, leave me alone, go away"

"Told you no ramen for three months" Kakashi voice rang

"Youuuuuuu suck" Naruto bit "Rotten geezer"

"There, there naughty fox don't carry on so" Kakashi teased "You need to have patience"

"Screw you dill hole" Naruto responded "I hate you, I hope your damn banana tree falls off"

"Hey Ruto want some garlic with that snake worm ramen? Kiba ragged

"Wow some guys will eat anything" Neji teased

"Well Naruto always was a freak" Jiraiya needled "Although they do say snake meat is good"

"All of you can kiss my sweet ass" Naruto snapped

"Sorry bud I only kiss girl ass" Sasuke razzed

"Snakes hah? Naruto said, in a flash Naruto formed an energy ball in his hand, smiling evilly. Next Kakashi was getting chased "Bastard here is a snake you will never forget"

"Shit" Kakashi exclaimed, he shrieked when an energy ball hit his ass

"Ah don't be such a pussy" Naruto teased, and the two disappeared  
New student Kagome arrived, and was brought to Kakashi's classroom by Jiraiya to start her first day of school, all eyes were upon them "Alright you criminals this is our new student Kagome Higurashi. Kagome these are the criminals aka your classmates" Jiraiya joked

"Booooooo" was they're reply

"Hey Jiraya know what's criminal, your face?" Kiba wisecracked

"Hi Kagome" they greeted smiling sweetly, many of the boys winked

"All the rovers are at attention" Kakashi joked

"Poor girl" Sakura thought

"Kagome pick a seat any one you want" Kakashi told her

"Thank you sensei" she replied, then took a seat three rows from the front

Since it was later in the day when she arrived a few brief moments had passed and it was lunchtime, the bell rang "Kagome stick with me I'll show you around" Sakura said

"Thanks" Kagome answered

As the girls left and headed out for lunch "Hey where the hell's Naruto? Sasuke asked

"He had to make a run to the next village. No doubt he stopped for his favorite thing" Neji answered

The students sat eating and Naruto walked in, stopped and looked for his friends, but found someone extra "Gulp, who's she?" he thought when he caught sight of Kagome "Wow and a miko to"

"Ruto get your ass over" or do I have to drag you over here? Sakura teased

"Ah shut up old lady" Naruto wisecracked, then made his way over to sit with them

"Naruto this is Kagome" Sakura introduced

"Hi" Naruto greeted

"Hi Naruto" Kagome replied

"Welcome to our school" Naruto said while seating himself next to her

"Kagome let me warn you Naruto is our resident ramen fiend. I swear he lives on the stuff" Sakura told her

"Hey I eat other things to, you know" Naruto indignantly responded

"Really? I know someone like that to. Sometimes I think he eats it in his sleep" Kagome joked "It'd be fun to get them together"

"Oh no I don't need competition" Naruto said "But in the end I'd win" Naruto opened his milk carton and was sprayed with bright red dyed soaking him "Kakashiiiiiii" he screamed

"You called?

"Your dead" Naruto replied, then the chase started

"What's that all about? Asked Kagome

"The other day before you came here Naruto booby trapped Kakashi sensei's chair, when he sat down it collapsed under him. But that was not all he also sat on a combo stink and dye bomb, the classroom was rank. Our Naruto's gift to him" Sakura explained

"Yup now it's an all out practical joke war" Neji told her

"Ah ha' Naruto never learns because for every one trick he plays on Kakashi, Kakashi plays three on him" Kiba explained

"Yep, Naruto played three pranks in one, so that means that Kakashi has seven more to go" Sasuke

"Ouch major prank pain" Kagome joked

"Know what the best part is we get to watch the fun" said smiling evilly Sakura

Over the next few days Naruto and Kagome became closer. It was obvious that he really liked her, he even became calmer, and quieter "Kagome I want to ask you something" Naruto said

"Okay go ahead"

"How old are you? He asked

"Eighteen" and you?

"Fifteen" she was wide eyed "Just kidding, I'm really nineteen"

"Phew" she thought

"Why so worried? He teased

"Oh nothing" she answered

"Ah ha" Naruto replied, he had a suspicion

Kagome was about to speak then felt his lips on hers, shocked Kagome mentally gasped, then, then relaxed and kissed him back, she did not protest when his tongue found it's way into her mouth and brushed against hers. She cupped his face in her hands then one slipped behind his head, and the other around the back of his neck pulling him into her. His hands that were around her waist pulled her against him, then his strong arms pulled her into his lap, after a long make out session the two pulled apart

"Wow" Kagome exclaimed

"More" Naruto said, after a few more minutes of kissing they pulled apart for a break "So that's why you looked so panicky when I said I was fifteen. Because you like me" hah? He teased

"Well it would be child molestation" you know? And eighteen year old with a fifteen year old" she replied "And you liked me first" she teased

"If that were the case we could have kept our forbidden love a secret" he teased

"You are a sick boy" Kagome joked

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, hehehe" he said and went back to kissing her

"Oh this is just to good to pass up" Jiraiya said "Get you lips of my daughter boy"

"Gasp, haha, what?" Naruto exclaimed immediately after pulling back

"We weren't doing anything wrong" Naruto defended, then looked "Pervy sage aren't you supposed to be out perverting poor unsuspecting defenseless women?

"Sorry kid nothings better then this" Jiraiya replied with a big devious smile

"Killing you would be better" Naruto said

"Okay, okay later brat" Jiraiya left

"Now where were we? Naruto teased then started kissing's neck working his way up earning him a small moan "Knew you'd like that" next they were making out again

Click, click was heard, Naruto quickly withdrew his lips from Kagome's, turned his head and looked "Say cheese" Kakashi said

There was Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, and a few others taking pictures of the love birds in action "Don't you bunch of pervs have anything else to do? Jeez cant a guy have a private moment around here? Naruto scolded

"I love you truly, truly dear I will always be with you have no fear" they teasingly sang

"Tell me do you like bowling? Naruto asked

"What? They asked, wondering why in this situation he asked about bowling

They found out why fast when a big sparking energy ball left Naruto's hand and headed straight for them. As it rolled across the ground and neared them they ran like hell "Strike" Naruto gloatingly exclaimed "Aw what nice bowling ball pins, pity they didn't want to stay still long enough for the strike"

"Whoa, energy ball bowling that's new" surprised Kagome said

"I know awesome" hah? And my first time to, hehehe" Kagome started kissing his neck "Damn" he said "Kagome wanna be my girlfriend? He was kind of nervous

Her lips left his neck, and eyes locked onto his "Yup" her lips found his, and tongue went into his mouth "Mmmmm" she moaned

Kagome, and Naruto's foxes

Shima

"_**It's about freaking time"**_

Ryo

"_**Are you kidding the boy is ready to bone her brains out right now"**_

Shima

"_**Moaning but no boning" **_she wisecracked

Ryo

"_**Jeez, your worse the males" don't you believe in romance? What about foreplay? **_He teased

Shima

"_**Since when did you become mister morality"**_

Ryo

"_**Why I've always been moral, and very oral"**_

Shima

"_**Lecherous fox"**_

Ryo

"_**Horny vixen, Hehehe" need boning lessons do we? **_He ragged

**New magic, witches brew, rat chases cat, switched**

One of the village healers Kaname who worked with many herbs, potions, and magic had by accident discovered that a certain powder mixture made souls switch bodies. When a cat was chasing a rat bumped into the table it knocked over three powders that spilled mixing it went flying coating the cat and rat causing their souls to switch bodies. Then the rat hissed like a cat, and began chasing the squeaking like a rat cat, Kaname laughed his ass off about that part, once they were gone, he carefully began cleaning up the mess

As the rat chased the cat meowing Naruto thought he was going nuts and rubbed his eyes "Hey pervy sage am I really seeing that? A rat and meowing and chasing a cat? Oh man I haven't had sake and I'm hallucinating"

"No Naruto my boy it's real alright, and thanks because seeing that for a minute a thought I was losing my mind" Jiraiya answered

"You can't lose what you lost that years ago, hehehe" Naruto ragged

"Keep it up and you'll lose your life" Jiraiya wisecracked "But seriously look whose home they ran out of"

"Kaname's"

"Right he's created something new either by accident or on purpose" Jiraiya stated

"Oh great just what we need another nut case creating creepy shit"

"Kid this is one time I agree with you whole heartedly" Jiraiya said

"Not only that if grandma Tsunade finds out I wouldn't give you a nickel for Kaname's life"

"Well this means were going to have to tell her and the hokage's about it" Jiraiya stated "I'm sure half of the village or more has seen the meowing rat chasing the squeaking cat by now"

"Yup, your right. But you gotta admit it is freaking hilarious, hehehe"

Naruto and Jiraiya went to Kaname's door, Jiraiya knocked, Kaname answered, "Oh don't tell me you saw the meowing rat chasing the cat"

"Yup Naruto, and Jiraiya answered

"Hehehe, but it is freaking hilarious" Naruto commented, Kanade invited them in and told them the whole story

Kaname agreed that they should tell the Hokage's about this new discovery. So Naruto, and Jiraiya helped Kaname finish cleaning up. Afterward they all headed to the Hokage's and told them, Tsunade almost had a heart attack and a stroke hearing about the new development. Kaname had brought what was left of his accidental creation and was showing them the powder, then a knock was heard at the door of Sarutobi's office

"Enter" Sarutobi said

The door opened and in stepped Kagome, the second her eyes fell upon Naruto a dreamy look filled them "Hi everyone" she greeted "Sarutobi Shizune sent me to tell you" she started but was cut off

As a meowing rat chasing a squeaking cat entered startling everyone, and causing Kaname to jump sending the powder flying, it landed on Kagome, and Naruto. As a strange feeling took over faster then you could blink the two foxes exited Kagome, and Naruto's body's and were hovering over them, Kagome's fox Shima went into Naruto, and Naruto's fox Ryo went into Kagome it all happened so fast it was almost as though it wasn't real

"Uh oh" Tsunade exclaimed

Foxes

Shima

"_**Oh fuck I'm in a boy, I'm stuck in a boy" why fucking me?**_

Ryo

"_**What are you whining about? Tits, I've got tits, and that hairy thing below. I love females but I don't want to be one" oh why? **_

Shima

"_**Oh like being a girl with a dick is a frigging picnic" **_

Ryo

"_**This has got to be against the laws of nature**_"

Shima

"_**Well duh"**_

Ryo

"_**Oh I just remembered now I'm gonna have to pee sitting down, my life is over"**_

Shima

"_**Drama queen"**_

"Oh man" what the hell? Naruto said with his hand on his head

"I fell like something's missing" Kagome exclaimed

"Your foxes have switched bodies" Kakashi told them

"Come again? Naruto replied

"You now have Kagome's fox, and she has yours" Jiraiya answered

"So I got a girl fox, and she got the boy fox. Damn this shits to freaky" Naruto said "Wonder what Ryo thinks about that?

"I can hear him in my head poor things not to happy" Kagome said

"Yeah and yours is a real wise ass" Naruto said "She mentioned something about me getting a sex change operation, not gonna happen. And having to pee standing up, well that part was funny"

"Well congratulations Kagome you've met and have Ryo. And Naruto you've met and have Shima" Jiraiya told them

"Yep, and Shima is a fun loving, pranking hot head. And Ryo is a fun loving and mellow, mellow. And each inherited and carries some of the traits of their vessels. You and Naruto" Kakashi explained

"Aw Ryo's a good kid" Kagome teased "And does that mean I'm going to become a ramen fiend to?

Ryo

"_**Ooo thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you already**_" he told Kagome

"Oh great so I get the Shima the nut buster. Peachy freaking keen" Naruto said

"Shima

"_**No I won't bust them I'll just rip them off for you" want to start now?**_

"Man Shima is a pain, already she's starting up" Naruto said "Hey wait a minute" does that mean I'm gonna want cherries, cause Kagome eats those things like candy?"

"Possibly" Tsunade answered "Among other things"

"Oh I'm not even going to ask, I am afraid to" Naruto said. Over the next few days Naruto had personality changes, as did Kagome, among other things

**The new student, ramen wars**

"Well I think you'll like it here" Kakashi told the new student

"We'll see" he answered with a sly cocky smirk

"Okay I'll take you to your class now," Tsunade said

"Lead the way boss lady" the new male student teased, and saluted as if in the army

When they arrived, Tsunade opened the door, they entered Kakashi's classroom, walked to the front of the class, and she quickly gave Kakashi the information about his new pupil "Class this is our new student Inuyasha Taisho. Welcome Inuyasha" Kakashi said

"Hey dog" Naruto teased

"Sniff, hey fox" Inuyasha joked

"Be nice Naruto you know they say dogs eat little foxes" Sasuke razzed

"Woof, pant, pant" Kiba played along

Then Inuyasha heard a voice he would never forger in a million years "Yasha being a good boy, are we?

"Kagome?

"The one and only"

"Damn wench when did you get here?

"I've been here since school started" Kagome answered

"Nice way to keep a guy informed" he teased

"Aw" did fluffykins miss his wittle Kagsy? Kagome ragged, he hated this new name

"Gods damn it wench" what's gotten into you? Inuyasha barked "And I ain't fluffy"

"Something good. Ooo so good and I need it every night" Kagome ragged in a suggestive way

"Ooooooo" the rest of the class exclaimed

"Cough, cough" wha, what the fuck? Inuyasha asked choking with shock no this was not the old Kagome he knew

"Oh don't be such a freaking virgin, Jeez Yash lighten up" Kagome teased

"Kagome what the hell happened to you. What's gotten into you?

"Ah hah" Ryo carried some of Naruto's traits, and personality into Kagome" Tsunade whispered to Jiraiya, and Kakashi "And it seems some of his raunchiness as well"

"Oh this is going to be fun" Kakashi replied

"A female Naruto" smirking Jiraiya added

"You want to know Inuyasha" Kagome answered way to innocently "Rock me baby rock me all night long, rock me baby till we see the break of dawn. If loving you isn't right then baby I want to be wrong" she sang

"Cough, holy cough shit" Naruto got out "Shit that's something I'd do. Ryo must have carried some of me into her" he thought

"Whoa" the rest of the class exclaimed

"Shit I think she is almost worse then Naruto" grinning Tsunade said

"Oh my gods this is better and far more then I expected" Jiraiya stated

"Holy fucking shit your worse then Miroku. He's an angel compared to you" wide eyed Inuyasha said

"Bring him here and I'll give him some lessons" Kagome replied with a smirk

"Oh, oh I cannot believe this" flushed faced bent over the top of his desk with his head face down on his folded arms Inuyasha said "Sniff, sniff you've got a strange kyuubi in you"

"Oh Ryo he's my best bud" Kagome answered

"Where the hell's Shima" don't tell me you have two of them now?

"Ah, she is in me now" Naruto told him

"What, how the hell did that happen? Inuyasha questioned. Naruto quickly told him everything "Oh man I feel for you bro, Shima is a fucking holy terror, start drinking now dude your gonna need it"

**Ramen wars, meet the new trainer**

3 days had passed and during lunch time at school, noting the look on they're faces "Here we go Inuyasha's already had 5 cups" Kagome said

"Yup, and Naruto has eaten 5 to" Sakura added "And there's just one left

"Jeez between them those two eat enough to feed an army" Jiraiya stated

"You know I never thought I'd see the day when Someone was as big a ramen fiend as Naruto. I swear those two would walk over hell fire, and battle the devil for ramen" Tsunade joked

There was one last cup of ramen, and two ramen fiends with the same thought in mind both reached for it, and that is when their hands came into contact. Both heads turned blue and gold eyes crossed like swords as they glared daggers at one another, then two snarls were heard, it remained a silent glaring contest for a few long seconds, neither willing to yield

"Listen you I was here first so that means it's mine" Naruto bit

"Yeah as if I give a shit," Inuyasha retorted

"Look dog boy I was in this school long before you came here"

"Too bad fox pup it's mine" Inuyasha wisecracked

"I'm not a pup, flea trap" Naruto insulted

'Huh, like I give a rat's ass, because I don't. Now shut up, back off, and let go of my ramen so I won't have to hurt you"

"You will when I brain ya, you stupid mutt" Isn't there a law against flea carrying dogs in this school? Naruto shot back

"I know there's one against rabid foxes" Inuyasha retorted

Then "Hey" Naruto, and Inuyasha exclaimed when the ramen cup was pulled away from them

"Thanks boys" Jiraiya exclaimed

"Pervy sage" Naruto said

"Hentai sensei" Inuyasha bit the same time as Naruto spoke

"Give it back" Naruto, and Inuyasha said in the same breath

"Let's kill him," Naruto yelled

"Now you die" Inuyasha, and Naruto said in unison, and were about to chase they're shared target

Then "What the? Jiraiya started when the cup was snatched from him

"Thanks Jiraiya" Tsunade said with a devious smirk

"Aw come on grandma Tsunade," Naruto said

"Hey hag give it back" Inuyasha griped

"Come and get it" Tsunade answered, then turned to run

"You coming? Inuyasha asked

"Pass" Naruto replied

"Suit yourself chicken" Inuyasha said, then started to give chase

"Hehehe, poor dumb bastard" Kakashi commented

"Kagome lets go watch the fun" Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah Inuyasha is so screwed" Kagome answered "I have got to see this"

"Dead dog giving chase" Sasuke joked

They all followed the chasing hanyou and fleeing Tsunade "Get back here with my ramen hag" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Nope your going to have to work for it like all the other dogs, don't be such a lazy puppy" Tsunade needled

"I'm not a fucking puppy" he griped, then when he started catching up to her lunged

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Here it comes I can hardly wait, dog boy does not know what he's in for" Naruto gloated "Man even I won't screw with grandma Tsunade"

"Yeah or who he's dealing with" Sasuke added

"Now I'll show you what a puppy I'm not" Inuyasha cockily stated

"Shit he shouldn't have done that" Kagome said

"Show me you say" Tsunade replied "Bring it kitten" she ragged knowing the cat reference would drive him nuts

"Damn you wench" Inuyasha barked

In a split second and all at the same time Tsunade abruptly stopped, hit the ground with her fist, the ground opened up, and Inuyasha who was still charging at her didn't have time to stop and fell in. Inuyasha shrieked as he fell in Naruto was smiling from ear to ear, laughter could be heard, as the fuming hanyou seethed in his hole, Tsunade looked down she had another treat for him

"Here you've been a good puppy so here's your ramen"

"I already told ya I am not a fucking pup" he started but stopped when it dawned on him "You, you mean it, your gonna really let me have the ramen after all? Full of hope Inuyasha said

"Oh poor sucker" Naruto exclaimed

"Sure" why not? Kid you gave a good chase, and your behaving, so what the hell" Tsunade answered then handed him the cup

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Inuyasha replied as he took the cup

"Hehehe, here we go" Kakashi said

In a second the cup was snatched from his hand "What the fuck? Inuyasha snapped then looked up to see the culprit

"Slurp, Thank you little brother" said smirking Sesshoumaru after swiftly gulping down Inuyasha's cherished ramen

"Sesshoumaru you dirty striped bastard, I'll kill you" Inuyasha yelled

"Striped I may be but dirty I am not" he ragged

"I am going to fucking kill you, you can believe it" Inuyasha snapped

"And you have promised to do so for over 500 years now, and have yet to succeed" why is that? Explain" Sesshoumaru happily tormented

"Yeah don't worry when I get out of this hole I'll make good on it once and for all. So make out your will, pray, and start making funeral plans genius"

"So you say, but after all these years I've grown tired of your unfulfilled promises" Sesshoumaru ragged "Oh I feel so cheated"

"Oh he's good" Sakura said

"Damn he's almost like a male version of Tsunade, only calmer with a cool demeanor" Sasuke commented

"Yup best part is Sesshoumaru is his big brother" Kagome told her friends

"Man talk about major burn" Kiba said

"Fuck" why couldn't I have been an only child? Inuyasha complained

"I have often asked myself that same question" Sesshoumaru replied

"Hey when did this Sesshoumaru guy get here? Naruto asked "I like him already"

"Early this morning while you were all still asleep" Kakashi answered "He is one of the new trainers"

"Well then boys you will have a front row seat to all the action, Because Inuyasha never knows when to quit. And Sesshoumaru is relentless when he's in revenge mode" Kagome told them

"Hey maybe he and grandma Tsunade can work together man that'd be great" smiling evilly Naruto said

"I say lets place bets on it" Sakura suggested "I bet Tsunade crushes our dog"

"I bet grandma Tsunade, and Sesshoumaru working together totally destroy him, hehehe" laughing Naruto said

Each one bet fifty dollars for their side, half with Sakura, the other half with Naruto "Where I am the elected treasurer of this lovely little wager I will hold the money. When it is over the winners will divide the money among yourselves, I will not be partaking in the betting but will say I hope Sesshoumaru, and Tsunade crush him" Jiraiya stated

"Why pervy sage you little devil, Ruto wuvs you to pieces" Naruto joked

**She's mine now, let the battle begin **

A week later during class "Oh yeah, well you'd make a good fox dust mop" Inuyasha replied

"Really with all that hair your head would make a great toilet scrub brush" Naruto shot back

"With that bush you call hair you look like a freaking blue eyed troll doll"

"Hah you are one to talk princess, with all that hair you've got we should call you Sukiyasha. Hey I know some really cute guys who'd love a bitchy girl like you" Naruto taunted

"Up yours Kannaruto" Inuyasha retorted

Sasuke wanted to have some fun so he swiftly put Kagome over his shoulder "She's mine now" he teased, then ran

"Sasukeeeeeee" Naruto screamed, hopped over his desk and chased Sasuke

When Sasuke, and Kagome came back and reentered the classroom Sasuke's face along with his heart dropped "Hey get your trampy ass off of, and keep your hands off my Sasuke" Ino snapped, Inuyasha, and Naruto growled

"Shut up" Sasuke snapped "I'm not yours, never will be" he set Kagome down at the same time

"Who the hell are you? Kagome bit

"That's Ino pig" Sakura answered "Ino but she's such a bitch I just call her Ino Pig, Oink, oink, oink. And she thinks Sasuke is hers"

"You know the minute a guy sees your face his glorious hard on dies and his poor scared dick goes limp" Kagome shot back

"Ouch that bites" Jiraiya said

"Your so ugly no one wants your stupid ass that's why your after my Sasuke" Inu snapped

"Really and when guys that have been in prison for ten yeas and are extremely horny after not getting any for so long see you they go impotent for life. Since you cant get the pole you can always lick the hole" Kagome insulted

"Cough, cough" Kakashi almost choked on the water he was drinking

"Wow she really has changed from that fox switching thing" Inuyasha told Sakura "Man that Ino chick don't know what she is in for"

"Hey dog ears keep your nose out of it, and your mouth shut" Inu said, not knowing who she was screwing with, cause unlike Kagome Inuyasha was nasty all on his own without any switching

"Bitch I would not let you polish my knob if ya paid me all the money in Japan" Inuyasha shot back

Flaming red faced Ino started "Why yo" but was cut off

"After Sasuke hah" Naruto said

In a flash Kagome was in Naruto's arms being passionately kissed, and her arms immediately went around him while kissing him back. Knowing Ino was Intently watching them to drive yet another nail in her coffin Naruto slipped his hands down and held on to Kagome's butt. Inuyasha smirked and mentally laughed his ass off, then a round of applause rang throughout the classroom, Naruto scented Kagome's intense arousal he pulled his lips from Kagome's

"Do I look like Sasuke, you dumb broad?" I'm the only one she's after" Naruto bit, gave Ino the finger, picked Kagome up, then took off for parts unknown

"Ha, ha, ha" Sasuke said

**Fury's passion**

Foxes

Shima

"_**Are you ready? **_She teased

Ryo

"_**I'm ready if you are"**_

Shima

"_**You dirty dog you"**_

Ryo

"_**Woof, woof baby"**_

**Lemon starts**

To far gone because their bestial sides had taken over, raw savage instinct called to and ruled them mind body and soul, neither could take anymore and could not wait any longer. Naruto spotted and stopped near an empty office, he opened the door, went in , shut and locked the door behind him. Next he sat Kagome on the desk kissed her his hands traveled beneath her shirt and explored her heated body, while his tongue danced with hers in a burning kiss

Kagome's hands slipped up under his shirt exploring his hard muscular chest, then she slid them down his back into his pants and groped his ass, after a few seconds she slipped one down into the front of his pants and took hold of his shaft he groaned. Next thing he knew his shirt was pulled over his head and gone, then she started removing his pants, before he knew it his underwear and pants were down, freeing his large hardened rod

Before Kagome knew what hit her, her clothes were gone, Naruto continued kissing her, and at the same time groped her breasts, her legs wrapped around him pulling him to her. Naruto laid her back and made sure her butt was near the edge of the desk. He rubbed his length against her nether region driving her crazy and making her blood boil, both felt surrounded by flames it was their foxes fire, they were sweating from the intense heat

Naruto pulled his lips from Kagome's and all at the same time looked deep into her eyes "Kagome I love you" while sheathing himself fully inside her

Though it was her fist time she felt no pain only a faint pressure at the loss of her virgin veil "I love you to Naruto"

He began moving "Kagome" he exclaimed from the feel of her so tightly wrapped around him

"Yes Naruto yes"

He took her lips in another hungry kiss, both learned kissing while love making made them even hornier and he felt how wet she had become nearly soaking his shaft. In no time it started Kagome arched her back and tightened around him like a vice, she hung on as if for dear life, and wildly thrust up into him, tore her lips from his then

"Yes Naruto fuck me harder"

"Hell yes" he replied "Shit you make me so hard I almost can't stand it"

"_**Oh Narutooooo" **_she called out her first male given orgasm, many more followed

The heat of the foxes fire intensified, they no longer saw the room they were in only the wall of flames surrounding them _**"Ah Ka, Kagome"**_

The second their climaxes had begun simultaneously they bit the crook of each others necks on the left side forever marking them as mates. And their foxes switched bodies again this time returning to their regular vessel. Shima, and Ryo also marked each other in the midst of mating. The flames finally diminished and died out, the fever within Naruto, and Kagome's bodies also disappeared, it took forever for they're climaxes to end before the two could rest

"Well your stuck with me now" he joked

"Nice I like that" want to play ride the pony? She teased

"I thought that's what we were doing"

"See that high back reclining chair over there" she said

Kagome did not have to say another word, her legs still wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders Naruto staying inside her picked her up, walked over to, then sat in the chair "Oh fuck Kagome" he said when she started riding him "Shit don't stop, harder"

"So good" she said

"_**Uhhhhhhh" **_both exclaimed when heavy intense releases hit full force, they continued for hours

**Lemon ends**

Meanwhile nearing his office Kakashi stopped "What's wrong? Jiraiya asked

"We won't be going into my office" Kakashi replied

"And why not?

"You don't sense it? Naruto's in there" Kakashi spoke

Using his spiritual senses Jiraiya checked "And he's not alone, Our boy has become a man, hehehe" smiling Jiraiya said

"You know what that means their foxes have switched back into the bodies they belong in. Jiraiya my friend I say lets go to the inn, have some food, drink and celebrate, after all the two humping foxes will not be leaving my office anytime soon"

"Food drink, and maybe women to, lets go" Jiraiya answered "Well he's as good as married now"

"Yes mating and marking among youkai equals marriage" Kakashi stated, then they left

The following morning Naruto, and Kagome emerged from Kakashi's office, as they entered the hall "Say Jiraiya is it true what they say that chopping down a cherry tree is harder then chopping all other trees? Kakashi teased

"Yes, but they say that if you keep sawing even if your have to keep doing it for hours you will eventually cut the tree down successfully" Jiraiya replied "Especially young trees they are the hardest"

"Yeah well your cherry trees are dead so shut your traps" Naruto said

'Aw, is the poor little foxy all tuckered out? Little fella got a real work out" hah? Jiraiya teased

'Hey he is not little" Naruto replied

"Cough" Kagome nearly choked trying not to laugh

"Honeymoon in the middle of June after hours of doing it with my mate I'll spoon" is the song the love birds were greeted with when they walked into the classroom, courtesy of they're classmates

"Yup he played hotdog in the bun" Kiba ragged

"Did you use mustard with that? Sasuke razzed

"Dogs and mustard a must have combo" Neji joked

"The pole fell in the slippery hole" Inuyasha teased

"I hate you bastards" Naruto replied

"Rug burn, rug burn" Jiraiya needled

"Awww, I think somebody's got a sore missile" Kakashi teased

"Yes he passed his driving test and got his drivers license" Tsunade teased

"Ooooo" will you creeps shut up? Naruto barked, that's it your dead, Kakashi, Inuyasha, Neji, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Kiba ran "Get back here and die like men you pussies"

Tsunade put her arm around Kagome's shoulders "Girls lets go celebrate" she said to Kagome, Sakura, and Shizune "Follow me ladies I know a good place" they left and celebrated Kagome's newly mated status


End file.
